


Renaissance

by AngelLyslion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas le fils de James et Lily Potter, si il recevait une lettre d'un mort, plusieurs vérité éclatent. Nouveaux pouvoir, nouveaux amis. Sombre! Harry, puissant! Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione et les Weasley (sauf Bill, Charlie, et les jumeaux) dénigrement.





	1. Chapter 1

Au 4 Privet Drive, dans une petite chambre, un garçon de 16 ans va bientôt fêter son anniversaire. Ce garçon se nomme Harry Potter, (Oh, mais c'est le survivant), Harry n'était pas très grand pour son âge (1m 60). Il avait des yeux vert émeraude comme sa mère, et des cheveux indomptable comme son père.  
Le jour se leva, il était 7 heures quand une voix rauque l'appela :

"POTTER, DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT !"

Harry descendit rapidement, et alla à la cuisine, où il trouva sa tante Pétunia, une femme très méchante. Elle le regardait d'un air supérieur, il y avait déjà son cousin Dudley qui mangeait comme un porc et son oncle fulminait dans un coin de la cuisine en marmonnant des insultes à son encontre.

« Oui, oncle Vernon ? »  
Son oncle prit un air qui ne lui disait rien de bon.  
« Comme tu vas avoir 17 ans demain, nous voulons t'offrir un cadeau d'adieu. Tu nous remercieras bientôt. Répondit ironiquement son oncle.»  
« Quel est ce cadeau oncle Vernon, demanda timidement Harry, il avait l'habitude de l'humiliation de « sa famille ».  
«Tu verras demain. Maintenant retourne à tes tâches et que je ne t'entende plus de la journée. Dit autoritairement son oncle.»

Après avoir fini ses tâches, Harry monta dans sa chambre et réfléchit à ce que son oncle lui avait dit. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment, son instinct lui disait qu'il devait partir s'il voulait sauver sa peau. Préférant écouter son instinct, il prépara ses affaires pour pouvoir partir très tôt. Au bout d'1/2 heures, ses affaires était ranger. Hedwige lui manquait, Ron l'avait lâchement abandonné lors de la cinquième année, et Hermione l'avait suivie.  
Harry préféra aller se coucher que de repenser à ça. Minuit sonna, et une lumière aveuglante encercla Harry.

Poudlard, Bureau du directeur

Dumbledore remarqua qu'une lumière clignotait, lui disant qu'un des sorts était tomber du côté de son arme.  
« Que se passe t-il encore, ne me dit pas qu'il a fuit. Il va finir par me rendre fou. »

Retour à Harry

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla et remarqua les changement qu'il eu eut :  
Il a pris un bon 30 centimètre. Il est passé de 1m60 à 1m90, il est plus musclé qu'avant. Ses cheveux ont poussé jusqu'au bas de ses reins, pour devenir blond avec des reflets rouge et vert. Il se sentait plus fort.

Harry remarqua, qu'il avait aussi une envie de sang, il s'approcha de son miroir et vu, que ses canines étaient plus longues que la norme. Il se mit à réfléchir rapidement quelles étaient les créature magique qui avaient des envient de sang et une beauté écrasante.  
« - JE SUIS UN VEELIR ! s'exclama Harry en se détournant du miroir. Il parti vers son armoire pour prendre sa malle. C'est à ce moment là que deux chouettes arrivèrent, une de Gringotts et l'autre d'un inconnu.

Monsieur Potter  
Vous devez venir à Gringotts aujourd'hui 8h00, pour parler de votre héritage familiale.  
Bien à vous, Maître Ragnarok, directeur de Gringotts

Prenant l'autre lettre, Harry ce mit à lire :

Mon chéri,  
Je sais, cela est vraiment bizarre de recevoir une lettre de ma part.  
Oui c'est vraiment bizarre, mais nous somme dans un monde magique.  
Sache que nous t'aimons, quelques soit tes décisions. Mais je dois te dire la vérité.  
Quel vérité?  
Tu n'es pas notre fils...

Pas votre fils, mais je suis le fils de qui?

Dumbledore t'as enlevé, car il ne voulait pas qu'un enfant comme toi puisse grandisse dans une famille de mangemort, enfin c'est ce qu'il nous a dit lorsque nous lui avons posé la question. Harry mon chéri, ton nom n'est pas Harry James Potter, mais Gabriel Angélus Abraxas Black Malefoy. Ne fait pas confiance à Dumby et aux autres, mais tu peux faire confiance à ton parrain qui n'ai autre que Severus Snape, va le voir et parle lui, il t'amènera à ta famille. Je t'aime mon fils.  
PS: Fiston, je te lègue tout ce qui appartient à ma famille, sache que nous t'avons toujours aimer, même si tu n'était pas notre fils biologique. Je t'aime mon fils.

Lily Evans Potter et James Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry/Gabriel se sentit trahi, et en colère contre Dumbledore, qui l'avait séparé de sa famille. Harry se promit que Dumbledore allait payer pour lui avoir caché la vérité de ses origines, pendant toutes ces années à souffrir de la main de ses sale modus, en sachant pertinent que se n'était pas sa famille.  
Il faut que j'aille à Gringotts, pour voir mes comptes.  
Harry parti avec cette penser en tête.  
Il appela le magicobus, et entra:

"Bienvenue, je suis Lionel votre contrôleur, où allez-vous jeune homme ?"  
"A Gringotts Monsieur, répondit Harry"  
"Ça fait 17 mornilles et 29 noises, répondit le contrôleur." Harry paya et alla s'assoir."  
Arrivé à la banque des sorciers, Harry entra et adressa la parole au gobelin face à lui:  
"Excusez-moi, je voudrais parler avec le directeur s'il vous plaît ?"  
"Oui, suivez-moi Mr..."  
"Potter."

Gabriel suivit le gobelin anxieux et nerveux.  
Il arriva dans un grand bureau ornée d'or et d'argent, cela lui fit penser à un serpentard (argent) et un gryffondor (or), bien qu'il soit tout opposé.  
Le gobelin lui dit d'attendre, car le directeur était trop occupé en ce moment. En attendant Gabriel pensa à la lettre, il la chercha dans sa poche et la prit, Gabriel avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

"Mr Potter, merci d'être venu cela fait un moment que je cherche à vous joindre, mais je pense que vous n'avais pas reçut mes lettres!"  
"De quelles lettres parlez-vous, je n'en est reçu que deux ce matin, s'étonna Harry"  
"Je vous en ai envoyé plusieurs depuis le début de votre année scolaire (première année), et vous me dites que vous n'aviez rien reçu ????!!!! s'exclama le directeur."  
Gabriel commença à se demander ce qu'il avait raté...  
Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre depuis ma première année, à part quand c'était Hermione ou Ron, mais jamais de la banque, que dois-je faire ???  
"Directeur, pourquoi m'avez vous convoqué, et je voudrais savoir quel est mon héritage, si possible ???"  
"Bien sûr, Mr Potter. Je vous convoque car j'ai trouvé des irrégularités dans vos comptes, je voudrais savoir si cela viens de vous. Alors pour un test cela vous coûtera 2 mornilles.  
"Vous pouvez le prendre dans mon compte."  
"Mr Potter, par quoi voulez vous commencer ?"  
"Par mon héritage."  
"D'accord, alors il faut 2 gouttes de sang."

Test d'héritage:

Nom: Gabriel Angélus Abraxas Black Malefoy

Père: Lucius Abraxas Malefoy

Mère: Narcissa Malefoy née Black

Parrain: Severus Rogue

Marraine: Bellatrix Lestrange née Black

Héritage magique: Veelir

Capicités :  
Multianimagus(bloqué) Dumbledore

Fourchelangue(bloqué 98%) Dumbledore

Métamorphomages (bloqué) Dumbledore

Intelligence (bloqué à moitié) Dumbledore

Magie (block trois quart) Dumbledore

Voûtes:

Gryffondor

Serpentard

Malefoy

Serdaigle

Poufsouffle

Potter

Black

Potions:

Dépendance: Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Mr et Mme Weasley.

Amour : Ginny

Haine: Severus Snape


	3. Chapter 3

Manoir Malfoy

Dans le manoir des Malfoy en ce jour de fête, aucune joie n'y résidait, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que le cadet de leur famille fut enlevé par le sénile directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbleudore. Les Malfoy avaient tout mis en œuvre pour retrouver leur fils chéri, le jumeau de Draco, même demander de l'aide à leur Lord. Une semaine après l'anniversaire de leurs enfants, dans la nuit, un hibou toqua à une des nombreuses fenêtres du salon de leur demeure. Lucius Malfoy ouvrit la baie et prit la lettre que le volatile lui tendit. Il la parcourut des yeux. Une fois fini, il convoqua toute sa famille pour leur faire part de la bonne nouvelle que lui avait apportée le harfang des neiges.

Plus sa lecture avançait, plus il pâlissait jusqu'à devenir aussi blanc qu'un linge. Sa femme et son fils regardaient le patriarche avec une légère curiosité surtout venant du plus jeune.

\- Gabriel a été retrouvé. Dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante due à la joie qu'il ressentait.  
\- Il se situe où ? demanda directement son épouse, dès que l'information fut montée à son cerveau, son enfant lui manquait et à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, ses instincts maternels ont resurgi.  
\- Il a été élevé du côté moldu et plus précisément au 4 Privet Drive.  
\- Père vous avez dit « 4 Privet Drive » ? Répéta Draco.  
\- Oui. Pourquoi Draco ?  
\- Harry Potter habite justement dans cette maison, père  
\- Le survivant, l'ennemi de notre Lord est notre fils ?  
\- J'en ai bien peur, mon cher. Dit Narcissa.  
\- Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ? Depuis qu'il est né nous essayions de le tuer, Draco de le rabaisser et de l'insulter depuis leur première rentrée à Poudlard.  
\- De toute façon, c'est bientôt la rentrée donc nous allons faire comme si de rien n'était. Nous verrons bien s'il cherche à prendre contact avec Draco, s'il ne tente rien, nous irons vers lui. S'il ne veut pas nous voir et bien nous devons accepter le fait qu'il ne veut pas de nous. Dit le père d'une voix triste.  
\- Cela m'étonnerait qu'il nous rejette vu qu'il a toujours voulu une famille.  
\- Et pourquoi es-tu persuadé de toi, Draco ? demande Narcissa  
\- Il se faisait battre par sa famille moldu et les Weasleys surtout Molly l'étouffe trop. Et la veille chèvre est le pire, il le battait pour le remettre dans le droit de chemin à la moindre bêtise qu'il effectuait !  
\- Pas à ma connaissance. Le débat sur Potter dura encore quelques minutes et tout le monde alla se coucher après que la discussion fut close. Pour la première fois depuis des années la famille Malfoy sourit.

Dans la chambre de Draco

Le jeune blond se changea dans son pyjama de satin vert. Il repensa à toutes ses années à Poudlard où il intimidé, insulté et toutes les potions qu'il a sabotées de son cadet. Il se demandait s'il était un si mauvais frère pour qu'il ne reconnaisse pas son jumeau. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Il allait tout recommencer avec son frère en espérant que ce dernier lui laissa sa chance de lui prouver qu'il l'aime et qu'il ne le blessera pas. Avec les échos qu'il a eus de Granger et Wesley. Tout ce qu'il cherche c'est l'amour d'une famille qu'il aime pour ce qu'il est et pas parce qu'il est le sauveur du monde sorcier. Draco savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut pour récupérer son autre moitié.

Dans la chambre du couple Malfoy

\- Tu penses qu'il nous pardonnera un jour ? Demande le patriarche.  
\- Au début je pense que les discussions seront houleuses. Mais avec de la patiente et notre amour, nous lui prouverons que nous l'aimons et qu'il a sa place dans notre famille malgré qu'il soit le sauveur et nos antécédents. Le o=plus important il faut lui laisser son espace. Lui répond sa femme.  
\- Tu as raison !  
\- Nous en reparlerons demain avec Draco, pour l'instant dormons pour voir ce que nous ferons avec cette nouvelle plus tard ! 

4 Privet Drive.  
Gabriel, rassembla ses affaires, les rangea dans un sac et disparut de ses chez tuteurs qui avaient fait en partie de sa vie un enfer. Il fit venir le magicobus pour qu'il emmène au Chaudron Baveur. Il paya les 11 mornilles.  
Arrivé à l'auberge. Il se dirigea vers Tom le barman.

\- Bonsoir, je voudrais une chambre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.   
\- Bien sûr, à quel nom dois-je mettre la réservation ?   
\- A Gabriel Evans. 

\- Premier étage au fond ! Il lui donne sa clé.

\- Merci ! Gabriel monta jusqu'à sa chambre, rangea ses quelques habils non troués dans la penderie et alla se coucher.

Arrivé à la fin de la semaine, Gabriel avait réfléchi sur sa nouvelle situation, mais il hésitait encore sur deux d'entre elles. S'il devait faire confiance aux Malfoy (qui est sa véritable famille) ou s'il continuait sa vie telle quelle sans changement de camp. Pendant plusieurs il pesa le pour et le contre et fini par s'endormir sans avoir pris de décision de ce qu'il devait faire.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans la gare de King's Cross, qui était pleine en ce premier jour de septembre et de rentrée scolaire. Gabriel traversa le mur entre le quai 9 et 10 pour arriver à la voie 9 ¾. Il aperçut au loin les Malfoy. Il fit comme s'il ne les avait pas vus, en faisant cela il avait eu un pincement au cœur. Il sentait bien les regards que sa famille lui lançait. Quelques minutes plus tard le Poudlard Express, toujours avec sa fidèle couleur rouge rentra dans la gare. Parents et enfants se dirent en revoir, les étudiants montèrent dans le train, es premières années avec angoisse et un peu de tristesse de quitter leur famille pour la première fois, les autres années, excitées de retrouver leurs camarades et faire les fous. En cherchant ses amis, Gabriel surprit une conversation parlant de lui qui provenait de ses « amis ».

—... J'en ai marre de faire semblant d'aimer Potter. Disait Ginny. Il me dégoute et il est ennuyeux ! Elle rajouta.  
— Dis-toi quand il aura tué Tu Sais Qui tu auras accès à sa fortune. Lui répondit son frère.  
— Moi aussi Ginny, j'en ai marre d'être sa meilleure amie, il est aussi bête que ses pieds. Soupira Hermione. Mais tu sais, nous n'avons pas le choix. En plus, ces bêtises me retardent ! Mais tu as vu ce qu'il nous donne pour être gentil avec lui.   
— Et s'il découvre qu'il est le frère de Malfoy on est mal barré et que Dumbledore le force à tuer son âme sœur ! Répondit Ginny.  
— Mais c'est comme cela que tu vas hériter de sa fortune, en l'épousant avant de le tuer. Rajouta Hermione.  
— Il a intérêt à nous donner une prime vu qu'à chaque fois il nous entraine dans des aventures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Renchérit Ron. Arrêter il ne va pas tarder à arriver et j'entends du bruit !

Gabriel, après avoir entendu ce que pensaient ses amis, il chercha Malfoy. Il avait besoin de réconfort. La première personne à qui il avait pensé fut lui, son frère jumeau. Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre il avait besoin de sa famille. Dans un pur hasard, il tomba sur Draco, dans un couloir du train proche de celui de ses anciens amis.

En voyant son frère qui n'était pas bien, presque au bord des larmes, Draco s'arrêta devant lui.  
— Harry, que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda doucement Draco qui voyait ses magnifiques yeux onyx baigné de larmes.  
— Il n'y a rien ! dit froidement Gabriel rapidement, un peu trop au goût de son frère.  
— S'il y a quelque chose sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme cela promit, je ne dirais rien ! Je ne me moquerais pas, s'il te plait, Gaby...  
— Comment m'as-tu appelé Malfoy ?  
— Gaby. Soupira Draco. Il a foiré ses parents lui avaient dit de faire attention sachant que tout le monde pouvait lez entendre.  
— Pourquoi tu m'as appelais Gaby ? La peur et le stress commencèrent à monter chez le plus jeune.  
— Car c'est ton vrai prénom, plutôt, Gabriel Angélus Black Malfoy, mon frère jumeau qui a été kidnappé par ce bouc de directeur accro à ses bonbons aux citrons.  
— Je le savais, je voulais savoir si c'était la vérité même si je savais qu'au fond de moi c'était vrai j'avais juste besoin de l'entendre.  
— Tu vas me dire que tu étais au courant. Que tu es un Malfoy et que tu n'as jamais été un Potter. Pourquoi n'étais tu pas venu nous voir ?  
— Oui j'étais au courant. J'avais peur que la lettre aurait pu être un piège, une manière de m'emmener à lui ! Et j'avais peur, je n'ai pas eu le meilleur exemple en tant que parent. Et je pensais que vous seriez mieux sans moi !  
— Pourquoi as-tu pensé cela ?  
— Avec toutes nos disputes et les quelques interactions que j'ai eues avec ta famille et notamment ton père, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux pour tout le monde que je ne viens pas ?  
— D'accord, je peux comprendre, il souffla. Pour revenir sur la lettre, cela fait combien de temps que tu es au courant?  
— Depuis l'anniversaire de mes dix-sept ans !  
— Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pour que tu pleures.  
— Les personnes en qui je croyais mes amis, se sert de moi et m'ont manipulé depuis notre rencontre et ils étaient au courant pour ma véritable identité. S'il te plait, laisse-moi encore me faire à l'idée que nous sommes de la même famille.  
— Je te laisse le temps qu'il faudra, ainsi que les parents, mais viens fêter Noël avec nous.  
— Draco je ne te promet rien, mais je vais y réfléchir ? Pour moi c'est encore trop tôt et allons-y a petit pas ?  
— D'accord, je te laisserai ton espace, mais prépare-toi à être protégé par les serpentards !  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Tu es mon frère et les serpents protègent toujours les siens !  
— Merci Draco !  
— Allé viens je t'amène dans mon compartiment. Mes amis sont au courant pour toi. Tu ne crains rien, fais-moi confiance.  
— Bien.

Gabriel prit la main de sa réplique avec réticence. Le plus vieux l'entraîna jusqu'à son compartiment. Il ouvrit la porte et fit les présentations.

— Gaby voici Pansy, Daphné, Blaise, Théodore alias Théo, Goyle et Crabbe les amis voici Gabriel mon jumeau connu anciennement sous le nom d'Harry Potter « Le Survivant ».  
Tout le monde le salua-t-il s'assoit vers la fenêtre qui était la seule place libre.  
— Pansy dépêche-toi nous avons réunion des préfets dans peu de temps et il faut aller chercher les deux idiots ! S'impatienta Draco. À plus Gaby ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce réservée spécialement pour son frère.  
\- À tout à l'heure Dray. Murmura ce dernier pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

Draco accompagné de Pansy alla chercher ses deux rivaux.  
Pour Draco la réunion lui parut durée une éternité. À la fin de cette dernière. Hermione vient le voir ce qui le retarda les retrouvailles avec son jumeau.

— Malfoy, tu ne serais pas par le plus grand des hasards où est Harry.  
— Aux dernières nouvelles Potter et moi ne sommons pas amis donc non je ne sais pas où il est Granger. Répliqua d'un ton polaire Draco. Viens Pansy nous y-allons. Je sens que je vais être malade si je reste une minute de plus avec eux.

Draco quitta le lieu de rendez-vous et se hâta de retrouver sa gémellité.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans le compartiment qu'ils partageaient avec leurs amis, tout était calme ce qui n'était pas dans leur habitude. Ils remarquent vite que son nouveau frère dormait paisiblement sur l'épaule de Théo et que tout le monde le surveillait.

— Merci, les amis, d'avoir veillé sur lui.  
— Tout le plaisir était pour nous, il s'est endormi quelques minutes après que vous êtes parti, murmura à son tour Daphné.


	5. Chapter 5

Au près au Lard, comme chaque année Hagrid appela les premières années à monter dans les barques. Quant à Gabriel il se dirigea vers les diligences tirés par les sombras. Le brun rejoignit ses "amis"

\- Harry tu étais où nous t'avons cherché partout dans le train.  
\- Pas partout puisque vous ne m'avez pas trouvé. Répondit Harry froidement.  
\- Sérieusement tu étais où ?  
\- Dans un wagon tout seul !  
\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Hermione  
\- J'avais juste besoin de calme avant de retrouver Poudlard.  
\- Comment c'est passé tes vacances Harry demande Ginny  
\- Comme toutes les autres ! Et les vôtres ?  
\- Nous sommes restés aux terriers et Hermione à été une nouvelle fois en France pour voir sa famille.

Gabriel monta dans une diligence vite suivit de ses pseudos amis. Les sombras les conduisit au château. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard le groupe se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre leurs repas et accueillir les nouvelles années, comme d'habitude cette dernière était bruyante. Les nouveaux élèves étaient émerveillés par la beauté du château mais angoissaient avec les histoires qu'ils ont étendues liés à la répartition. Tous furent vite répartis, après le fameux discours de bienvenue du directeur qui pour certains écoutait attentivement et pour d'autres le s'éternisaient car leur ventre cria famine. Quand le directeur eu fini le discours la moitié des élèves se jetaient sur la nourriture pendant que d'autres mangeaient avec plus de proprement. À la fin du festin chaque préfet accompagnait leurs nouveaux camarades dans leur salle respective tout en expliquant le règlement et la manière de ce comporté au sein du château.

La première semaine passa assez rapidement et sans trop de conflits entre gryffondor et Serpentard. Une première depuis le décès des fondateurs.

Un soir durant la fin du diner, dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, ce qui attira tous les regards sur lui. Il annonça de sa voix de papi gâteau et d'un ton joyeux.

\- J'ai remarqué que les rivalités entre maisons se sont apaisées, notamment entre les gryffondors et les Serpentard. Pour que ces conflits cessent définitivement les dernières années vont être répartit de nouveau !

Malgré toutes les protestations qui s'élevèrent dans l'air, Dumbledore resta sur son idée et les fit taire d'un geste de main. Il n'y eu pas beaucoup de changement: Goyle, Grabbe et Neville furent envoyé à Poufsouffle, Hermione à Serdaigle et Harry à Serpentard. Quant à Ron, Seamus et Dean restaient à Gryffondor  
Gabriel se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle maison qui devrait-être la sienne depuis sa première année. Il repensa à ce que le choipeau avez dit durant sa première année

\- Hum, ce n'est pas facile. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et... ho ! Ho ! Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard.  
Pas à Serpentard ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, le sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors ? Non ? Vraiment ? Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR !"(Tiré du livre Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers)

Et ce qui lui avait dit dans l'immédiat  
\- Tient, tient mais voilà mon jeune ami Harry Potter ou devrai-je dire Gabriel Malfoy. Est-ce que cette fois jeune Malfoy tu va suivre mon conseil et allez à Serpentard ou encore fuir la vérité plus longtemps ?  
\- Oui, je suis prêt à aller à Serpentard même si j'ai peur je suis prêt à affronter la vérité !  
\- Très bien dernière petite chose jeune Gabriel, la prophétie est fausse et Dumbledore manipule tout le monde et votre âme-sœur a besoin de vous. Vous l'avez rencontré plus d'une fois et pas dans les meilleure conditions. Et surtout méfié vous des apparences, elles sont souvent trompeuses ! SERPENTARD !!!

Un grand blanc s'installa dans la grande salle et Gabriel se hâta de déposer le choipeau et de rejoindre la table des verts et argents.

Une fois arrivé devant la table des serpents, il s'assit à côté de son frère qui lui laissa u e petite place et en face de Blaise.

\- Bienvenu à Serpentard Gaby. Murmura Draco dans l'oreille de son jumeau  
\- Merci Draco. Remercia Gaby lui aussi dans l'oreille de son frère  
\- Dès que nous avons fini de nous restaurer je te faits visiter la salle commune et les dortoirs même si je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement avec ton ancienne maison  
\- D'accord, répondit Gabriel

Le repas se termina vite et Draco emmena son frère dans les dédales de couloir jusqu'à leur destination. Après la visite, le plus jeune des Malfoy alla se coucher dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec Draco, Blaise et Théo.

Avant l'heure du couvre feu, les quatre garçons parlèrent pour faire plus amples connaissance.  
À l'heure du couché toutes les peurs du plus jeune des Malfoy resta en lui. Comment allait se comporter son ancienne maison avec lui durant les cours. Aurait-il les regards de haine et de mépris ? Allait-il l'ignorer ou le traiteraient-ils comme avant.  
Il savait que la dernière option n'était pas un choix envisageable mais rêver ne lui faisait pas de mal. Mais s'il devait choisir, il préférerait être ignoré que mépriser et rabaissé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour celles et ceux qui veulent j'ai un salon discord ou je publie quand j'y pense des extraits ou des chapitres de mes fanfictions
> 
> https://discord.gg/dSDfWkZ


	6. Chapter 6

Arrivé à la gare du Près à Lard Draco chercha son petit frère des yeux. Il le trouva, mais celui-ci l'ignora délibérément. Sachant pas pourquoi ce dernier eu un pincement au cœur. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais un rapide regard à son père et l'idée disparu aussi vite de sa tête qu'elle était venue.

Une fois dans le train il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant son frère. Il partit donc à sa recherche. Il le trouva près d'un compartiment où il reconnu les voix des amis de sa gémellité.  
Il s'avança prudemment de son frère. Ils discutèrent tous les deux doucement. Il lui proposa de rejoindre ses amis et le cadet accepta après un moment d'hésitation. Il savait que la discussion entre eux deux était rapide et irréel mais il savait que son frère était submergé et perdu dans ses sentiments.

À Poudlard durant tout le repas Draco surveillait son frère comme du lait sur le feu. Il grimaça quant il voyait le peu de nourriture qu'il mangea. Une fois dans sa chambre il écrit une lettre à ses parents.

Chère Mère, cher Père

Dans le train j'ai découvert qu'Harry est au courant qu'il est Gabriel et qu'il fait partie de notre famille. Il a juste besoin de temps pour s'y faire. Aussi il a surpris une conversation entre ses fameux amis il ne m'a pas dit ce qu’ils ont parlé sur son sujet. Mais cela doit être assez grave vu dans l'état que je l'ai trouvé. Je l'ai amené dans mon compartiment il y avait mes amis qui sont au courant de la situation et qui ont toute ma confiance pour garder l'identité de Gaby secrète. Après l'avoir laissé avec mes amis Pansy et moi sommes parti à la réunion des Préfets et pendant ce temps Gaby c'est reposé. Je le surveille de près, je vous le promets et je vous tiens au courant de l'avancement de la situation.

Votre fils Draco

PS : Gabriel va peut-être venir pour les vacances de Noël je lui ai fait part de l'invitation.  
PSS: Oui en le voyant au bord des larmes je lui ai peut être dit que nous savons la vérité et que nous voulons de lui  
PSSS : En le surveillant ce soir, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne mangeait presque rien et en observant bien les autres dernières années, il est le plus petit de la promo donc je vais demander une potion de nutrition à Parrain pour Gaby.  
PSSSS: Ne vous inquiétez pas c'était le dernier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mot de l'auteur
> 
> Ce chapitre et le suivant sont court, le prochain sera aussi publié aujourd'hui donc à toute suite pour le chapitre 7


	7. Chapter 7

Un samedi matin de décembre, Draco s'assoit à son bureau, saisi un de ses parchemins les plus chers et une de ses plus belles plumes, commence à rédiger sa lettre. 

Chers parents 

Voici la lettre de la semaine. Je vais bien je reste indéfiniment le meilleur de mon année toujours suivit de cette sang de bourbe de Granger. Gabriel a commencé à remonter sa moyenne, aussi il place plus de temps avec moi et nous commençons à être vraiment proche. J'ai appris qu'Harry Potter n'est qu'une façade il n'a jamais voulu devenir le héros du monde sorcier encore moins participer à cette guerre. Tous les soirs depuis la rentrée nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans la salle sur demande nous discutons pendant une petite heure même si au début pour Gaby c'était assez compliqué. J'ai appris qu'avec lui il faut rester calme et qu'il ne faut pas hausser le ton sinon il se renferme comme une huitre. Il est encore craintif et je pense que la cause vient de sa famille moldu qui l'ont fait souffrir mais malheureusement je ne peux pas vous dire les châtiments qu'il a reçu. Il ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qui l'a vécu mais cela doit être atroce puisque j'ai vu des cicatrices. 

De plus ce vieux fou qui me sert de directeur a eu la brillante idée de retrié la dernière année en début d'année. Désolé j'ai oublié de vous le dire, seulement une petite poignée a changé de maison rassuré vous, je suis toujours à Serpentard mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que Gaby a été trié dans Serpentard comme cela je garde toujours un œil sur lui comme la majorité des Serpentard qui sont au courant de sa véritable identité. Ceux qui ont changé sont Grabbe, Goyle et Neville sont maintenant à Poufsouffle et miss-je-sais-tout que j'ai nommé Granger est allé a Serdaigle donc j'ai plus court avec elle et je suis super content. J'aurai plus besoin d'entendre son horrible voix qui m'horripile. Le seul bémol j'ai toujours sur le dos Wesley le traite à son sang et intelligence n'a pas augmenter même je dirais qu'il a régressé, je craint qu'il n'est personne aussi bête que lui.  
Sur ceux je vous laisse et je vous dis à dans une prochaine lettre. 

Votre fils Draco 

Il descendit jusqu'à la volière et attacha la lettre à son hibou.


	8. Chapter 8

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Gabriel s'était adapté à sa nouvelle maison et qu'il s'était rapproché de son frère. Il avait de meilleures notes qu'avait qu'Harry Potter. Ses parents étaient fiers de lui. Il ne parlait plus à ces anciens amis. L'une des raisons de sa prise de distance avec ses anciens camarades est leur regard de mépris. Il préférait rester avec les amis de son frère.  
Par ailleurs il commençait plus à s'ouvrir aux autres. Il avait accepté avec une légère réticence l'invitation de passer Noël avec sa famille. Avec l'acceptation de l'invitation, il espérait passer un véritable Noël.

Mes chers parents,

J'ai hâte d'être à la fin de la semaine pour rentrer au manoir et Gabriel a accepté l'invitation de passer les vacances à la maison. Je suis existé. Cela sera le premier Noël que nous passerons tous ensemble, je sens qu'il sera inoubliable et vraiment magique. J'attends avec hâte cette fin de semaine. Pour vous revoir et passer un maximum de temps avec Gabi.

Votre fils Draco

PS Gaby vous passe le bonjour

\---

Les cours prirent fin et les élèves purent enfin souffler, car ils étaient en vacances et la plupart d'entre eux rentraient chez eux pour leur plus grande joie. Le lendemain matin, tous les Serpentards la moitié des Gryffondors et quelques Poufsoufles ainsi que des Serdaiges.

\---

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards la veille du départ.

— Gaby tes affaires sont-elles prêtes pour demain, demandait le blond rassemblement encore quelques affaires qui jonchait le sol.  
— Oui, elles le sont, répondit le frère cadet.

Draco même s'il faisait confiance à son frère, il vérifia sa valise sous les protestations de son autre moitié.

Le lendemain matin les Serpentards se hâtèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner pour ne pas rater le train.

Dans le train qui les ramenait à la gare King's Cross, Gabriel s'était endormi sur l'épaule de son frère peu de temps après que le train ait démarré, ce qui attendrit les Serpentards présents dans le wagon. Cette nuit il avait peu dormi suite à des cauchemars par rapport au rejet de sa famille, même si au fond de lui il savait qu'ils ne le feraient pas.

Draco réveilla avec douceur son frère, dès que le train fut proche de la gare.

— Prêt à voir les parents Gaby ? demande son frère  
— Pas à cent pour cent, mais j'ai choisi d'être celui que j'aurais dû être dès le départ donc oui. Allons-y !  
— On se revoit au bal qu'organise votre famille les jumeaux, à la semaine prochaine. dit la seule fille présente dans le wagon.  
— A samedi Pansy, répondirent les jumeaux d'une seule voix. Ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes présentes.  
— Les garçons nous sommes ici, dit Narcissa qui attendait ses fils avec impatience, surtout son cadet qu'elle n'avait connu que quelques minutes.  
— Père, mère, je suis ravi de vous revoir.  
— Nous aussi, fils, dit le patriarche.  
— Bonjour Harry, salua la mère avec un petit sourire ce qui fit rougir le concerné.  
— Draco prend ma main et toi Harry prends celle de Narcissa, nous allons transplaner.

\---

— Draco, je te laisse faire la visite du manoir à ton frère et ensuite nous irons manger. Les elfes de maisons s'occupent de ranger vos affaires dans vos chambres respectives.  
— Je vais lui faire faire la visite et après nous irons au salon pour que nous puissions manger. Tu viens Gaby ? Je te fais visiter le manoir, dit-il en prenant la main de son frère sans laisser ce dernier répondre.

Les parents sourient au duo, ils savent que dans un premier temps l'atmosphère risque d'être tendue. Mais voir la complicité entre les deux Némésis, un espoir nait en eux, que leur famille pourrait être unie et chacun à sa place.

— Ma chambre à côté la tienne, une porte à l'intérieur les relit, en face celle des parents. Les étages suivants sont ceux des invités et le dernier étage en haut est réservé aux elfes de maisons. Chaque chambre à sa propre salle de bain et le rez-de-chaussée est composé de la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger. 

À la fin de la visite, la paire de jumeaux descend rejoindre leurs parents dans la salle à manger.

Le repas est rythmé par les conversations. À la fin du repas, Gabriel se sentait plus en confiance avec ses deux parents. 


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, Gabriel prit du temps à se réveiller. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Draco. Ce dernier l'attendait pour l'amener au salon.

Dans le salon se trouvaient trois personnes.  
Les deux premières personnes étaient ses parents et la troisième personne avait les yeux rouges et les cheveux bruns légèrement en bataille. Ce sorcier était Le Mage Noir Lord Voldemort alias Tom Riddle. Gabriel ne pouvait détacher son regard du mage noir.

— Gabriel, voici Le Lord, dit son père  
— Ravi de vous rencontrer My Lord.  
— Moi de même, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer. Gabriel je vais te redonner ta vraie apparence tu es prêt ? dit Tom.  
— Oui.  
— Bien, assis-toi sur le canapé et cela risque de te faire légèrement mal.

Une fois que Gabriel fut assis, Tom sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction du Serpentard qui était sur le canapé. Le sorcier lança deux sorts sur le plus jeune. Un pour lui redonner son apparence et le deuxième un sort pour savoir s'il était son âme sœur. Il avait besoin de vérifier, il ressentait pour le plus jeune une attirance irrésistible, le besoin de le protéger et de le faire sien. Aussi cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi, il n'a pas pu le tuer cette nuit d'Halloween. Il avait ressenti de la haine avant qu'il ne découvre qu'Harry Potter était Gabriel Malfoy le plus jeune des jumeaux, mais il se demandait si ses sentiments de protection et son attirance étaient présents, mais qu'il était aveuglé à cause du vieux glucosé ou si c'était juste un désir passager.  
Et grâce à ce sort, il allait être fixé et très vite. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux précédemment de la couleur de l'avada Kedavra. Il remarqua aussi un fil de la couleur de ses yeux qui le liait au plus jeune. Il avait enfin trouvé après tout ce temps. Il allait pouvoir être enfin heureux. Il avait arrêté de croire qu'un jour il finira par la rencontrer.

\---

Les cheveux de Gabriel avaient poussé jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ils étaient devenus blond platine. Il avait gagné quelques centimètres. Maintenant, il était presque de la même taille que Draco.  
Draco et lui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau où seuls leurs yeux différaient. Ceux de Draco sont gris orageux et ceux de Gabriel un parfait mélange de gris et de vert.

— Gabriel, c'est fini tu peux te regarder dans le miroir si tu veux à moins que tu ne veuilles déjeuner avant c'est comme tu veux, dit le Lord d'une voix douce qui surprit les personnes présentes dans le salon. Après que tu aies fini ce que tu as à faire je devrais te parler en privé.  
— Je déjeune et j'irai me regarder plus tard.

Après son déjeuner, Gabriel se dirigea vers Tom pour lui dire qu'il était disponible.

— Nous allons dans ta chambre pour parler !

Après être rentré dans la chambre du plus jeune, le mage noir lança un sort de silence pour être sûr que personne ne puisse les espionner.

— Quand je t'ai lancé le sort pour te redonner ton apparence, j'ai aussi lancé un sort pour savoir si nous sommes âme sœur, car plusieurs choses me faisaient penser que nous l'étions ; et le sort a confirmé mes doutes. Nous sommes bien des âmes sœurs.  
— Et vos soupçons étaient basés sur quoi ?  
— Les âmes sœurs ne peuvent pas se tuer ou se faire mal mutuellement. Si nous sommes chacun de notre côté, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment profiter de la vie, nous ne faisons que survivre. Nous avons aussi ce lien de télépathie et nos baguettes sont jumelles. Juste avant que tu prennes le train qui te ramènera à Poudlard, je te redonnerai l'apparence d'Harry Potter. Et tes parents vont sûrement t'emmener faire les boutiques pour le bal qui a lieu dans deux jours.  
— Merci...  
— Appelle-moi Tom, quand nous sommes seuls ou quand les autres seront au courant !  
— J'ai cru que tu détestais ton prénom !  
— Oui, mais seul toi à ce droit donc cela me dérange pas !  
— D'accord et merci Tom !  
— Je t'en prie chaton !  
— Chaton ?  
— Oui, chaton ! C'est ton nouveau surnom.

Après une petite dispute amicale sur son surnom Gabriel abandonna et garda son surnom « chaton ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaît toujours et à dans deux jours pour la suite !


	10. Chapter 10

Ce soir était l'un des premiers bals de Gabriel. La veille ses parents l'avaient emmené faire des achats pour ce grand soir. Il sera présenté officiellement comme étant le frère retrouvé de Draco.  
Pour Gabriel le soir arriva bien trop vite à son goût.

Il sentait bien les regards se poser sur lui.

— Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis comme chaque année pour fêter le bal de Noël. Aussi je voudrais vous présenter mon deuxième fils qui est aussi le jumeau de Draco retrouvé depuis peu de temps. Il s'appelle Gabriel. J'ai également l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que le Lord est parmi nous ce soir. Et c'est un immense honneur de le compter parmi nos invités !

Après que son père l'ait présenté, le bal commença.  
Draco et Daphné dansaient ensemble pour la plupart des danses.  
Gabriel et Tom en firent quelques-unes ensemble.  
Le bal finissait au lever du jour et la distribution des cadeaux se fit dans le plus grand du calme.

\----

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que les étudiants reprenaient le chemin de l'école. Durant cette dernière semaine, les deux âmes sœurs ont passé du temps pour faire connaissance et ainsi développer leur lien

\---

Draco et Gabriel ainsi que leurs amis étaient sur le chemin du retour pour aller à Poudlard. Tom avait redonné l'apparence d'Harry Potter à Gabriel la veille de leur départ.

Les deux âmes sœurs ont préparé un plan pour « kidnapper » Harry Potter et qu'ils disparaissent aux yeux du grand public.

Après être arrivé à Poudlard, le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre leur repas. Une fois ce dernier avalé, tous les étudiants retournèrent dans leur dortoir pour être en forme pour la reprise des cours du lendemain.  
Pour leur premier cours, les serpentards avaient Potions avec les Gryffondor. Et comme à son habitude, le Professeur Snape prenait un malin plaisir à retirer des points aux rouges et or et notamment à un certain roux.

— Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez rester à la fin du cours, j'aurais besoin de vous parler  
— Bien sûr Professeur Snape.

Après plusieurs minutes le cours se finit et Gabriel resta à sa place.

— Monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous vous intégrez bien au sein de ma maison.  
— Oui, Monsieur je dois vous faire une confidence j'aurais dû être depuis le départ à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor. Gabriel regarda le visage surpris de son parrain. Sinon il n'y a que ça Monsieur ?  
— Non, le Lord m'a donné ceci et m'a demandé de vous la donner. Il sortit de ses robes une lettre et la tendit à Gabriel.  
— Lisez-la à l'abri des regards et surtout dans un endroit sûr. Je vais vous faire un mot de retard.  
— Merci monsieur.  
— Je t'en prie Gabriel et appelle moi Severus comme nous sommes tous les deux ou quand tin frère est là ! Après tout je suis aussi ton parrain !  
— Bien prof... Severus.

Le professeur Snape tendit le mot à Gabriel et ce dernier se dirigea vers sa classe de Métamorphose où il montra son mot à McGonagall.

Après que Gabriel eut fini les cours, il se dirigea vers la Chambre des Secrets pour lire la lettre de Tom.

Mon cher petit chaton,

J'espère que tu vas bien, pour ma part ça va bien. Dans environ deux semaines, je vais lancer une attaque sur Poudlard soit prêt à partir. Je t'enverrai un hibou la veille.  
Sinon tu me manques déjà. Tes parents sont au courant de notre situation et je pense qu'ils vont envoyer un hibou à ton frère. Après l'attaque de Poudlard, notre relation sera officielle et Dumbledore tombera, nous régnerons alors sur toute la Grande-Bretagne.  
Je te dis à bientôt

Tom Riddle

Gabriel sortit un parchemin de son sac et une plume.

Mon cher Tom,

Merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé, je vais bien et j'ai Dray pour s'occuper de moi et si je saute un repas tu peux être sûr qu'il me fera la morale et m'emmènera aux cuisines pour que je mange un peu. J'ai hâte de te voir. Tu sais comment mes parents ont découvert notre relation ? Si tu ne le sais pas, ce n'est pas si grave.  
A une prochaine lettre.

Ton âme sœur  
Gabriel Malfoy

Gabriel plia sa lettre et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre pour se rendre au bureau de son parrain. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa et le professeur Snape lui donna l'autorisation de rentrer.

— Severus excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais pouvez-vous donner ceci au Lord s'il vous plaît ?  
— Bien sûr et votre frère vous cherchait tout à l'heure.  
— Merci de m'avoir prévenu et aussi pour la lettre, je vous dis bonne nuit et à demain.  
— Passe toi aussi une bonne nuit Gabriel.

Le Serpentard rejoint ses amis dans leur salle commune. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plus que les précédents et à dans deux jours pour l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire


	11. Chapter 11

Deux semaines plus tard, pendant le petit déjeuner, Gabriel reçut un hibou de Tom pour lui dire que l'attaque aurait lieu le lendemain aux alentours du dîner. Et qu'il attendra à la Chambre des Secrets. 

Durant ces dernières semaines, Draco et Daphné se sont rapprochés et depuis hier ils sont en couple et seul le groupe d'amis est au courant. Pour le groupe des serpentards, ce fut un soulagement, car le groupe en avait marre qu'ils se tournent autour sans se lancer. Leur mise en couple avait eu un coup de pouce de Gabriel. 

Pour Gabriel, les dernières heures qui le séparaient de son âme sœur furent les plus longues de sa vie. Il se dirigea vers la Chambre des Secrets où il avait rendez-vous avec Tom. 

« Ouvre-toi ! », dit Gabriel en fourche langue aux robinets dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. 

Gabriel descendit jusqu'à la salle principale de la Chambre où Tom l'attendait déjà. 

— Bonsoir Chaton, salua Tom.   
— Bonsoir à toi aussi Tom.   
— Viens-là.

Le plus jeune accepta la demande du plus âgé. Il se blottit dans ses bras. Après plusieurs minutes de baisers. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. 

— La bataille finale a déjà commencé, remarqua Tom, en entendant les bruits de pas précipité à l'étage. Il est temps de mettre le plan en action. Va vite dans la grande salle avant que quelqu'un ne remarque ton absence. 

Gabriel se hâta d'aller à sa destination sans pour autant courir, car un Malfoy ne court jamais même si sa vie en dépend, marcher oui, mais courir serait de se rabaissé au niveau des traites à leur sang. Une fois arrivé, il fut vite rejoint par sa moitié. Les deux commencèrent un faux duel. Au bout de quelques sorts, Tom lança un sort de sommeil et un autre sort d'illusion sur sa jeune moitié. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Tom le rattrapa en style de mariée. Et les deux transplantèrent au manoir de son ancêtre, le manoir Serpentard. 

Le Lord le déposa tout en douceur sur le lit dans leur chambre. 

— Je reviens vite, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille pour ensuite l'embrasser sur le front. « Nagini », siffla-t-il en fourche langue pour appeler son familier.   
— Oui, Tom ? Questionna le reptile.   
— Tu peux le surveiller jusqu'à mon retour et fais en sorte qu'il ne sorte pas de la chambre s'il te plaît, demanda Tom toujours en fourche langue.   
— Bien sûr. Je vais surveiller le petit maître jusqu'à ton retour », accepta le serpent avec joie. (Correctrice : c'est même plus le jeune maître c'est le petit XD)  
— Merci, à mon retour tu auras le droit de manger qui tu veux pour te récompenser. » 

Tom transplanta de nouveau sur les terres de Poudlard, où il se trouva face à face avec Dumbledore. 

— Tom, en voilà une surprise, disait Albus d'un air sarcastique.   
— Tiens Albus, j'espère que tu es prêt à mourir, car ta dernière heure a sonnée vieillard sénile.

Après plusieurs heures de combat acharné, les deux sorciers commençaient à fatiguer. Tom lança la malédiction de la mort sur son adversaire quand son ennemi perdit l'équilibre. 

— À jamais vieux fou, déclara Tom sur air de triomphe.   
— Harry me remplacera pour me venger et te tuer !   
— Cela m'étonnerait fortement. Il est au courant de tes manipulations ainsi que celle de ses prétendus amis. Et il a retrouvé sa vraie famille. Donc tu as perdu sur tous les points et tous les fronts !   
— Je te jure Tom, je reviendrai et me vengerai de toi et Harry !   
— Cela je n'y compterais pas trop si j'étais toi, de plus son nom est Gabriel !

Et Tom jeta le sort qui changea le reste du monde 

Gabriel et Tom officialisèrent leur relation dans le monde sorcier et les deux dirigèrent la Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Gabriel finit son année avant d'entamer sa dernière année sous sa véritable apparence et Severus fut proclamé Directeur de Poudlard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire est fini, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de la lire, d'avoir voté et commenté.  
> À très vite pour de nouvelles histoires. Deux réécriture sont en cours et seront postés en même temps après que La fille de Bruce Wayne sera fini.


End file.
